Celeb'loki Aeternitas Draconis
by Nelia
Summary: After 1 hell of summer, Harry seems to be enjoying a quiet school year for ones but is it?
1. Prologue

Title: Celeb'loki ~ Aeternitas Draconis  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco and hints off Ron W./Hermoine G. and Remus L./Sirius B.  
  
Status: incomplete  
  
Beta: None, if you don't count me  
  
Warning: Abuse, rape, hurt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda.I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Brief Summary: After 1 hell of summer, Harry seems to be enjoying a quiet school year but it seems a little too quiet for him!  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt to write a fic so bare with me. ? Please note that I have never written anything in my life!!! And I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. Hexes and Broken Down Cars

1 April 1996: Harry's fifth year at Hogwards  
  
All was well in Harry's world, it was a lovely spring day, the sun was shining, they had no homework for a change and he was with all his best friends. It was a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend but he and his friends decided to have a pick-nick under the great tree by the lake while everyone was gone. And Harry's couldn't ask for more: the sun, good food, his friends Ron and Hermoine who became a couple over the summer, seems Ron got the point after the forth year Yule ball after all. And of course the most important person in Harry's life was there too: his boyfriend. Oh yes, Harry has a boyfriend now, didn't know?  
  
And it's not just any boyfriend, it's the person most people would pick last to be his boyfriend: Draco Malfoy! It's hard to imagine isn't it? Seeing as they were mortal enemy's in the first four years at Hogwards, most people were shocked to see that in the beginning of their fifth year Harry and Draco became friends and not just friends but boyfriends, it came as a shock but most people accepted them very quickly saying that if Harry picked Draco to be his boyfriend, he couldn't be that bad could he, Harry would after all never date any death eaters or Voldemort followers and after they heard bits and pieces about what happened to Harry over the summer and Draco's role in it, most people accepted them as a couple and started to act friendly towards Draco, which came as a shock to both Harry and Draco but they were Happy none the less.  
  
After all they feared Ron and Hermoine's reaction more then the whole school, Hermoine of course accepted them immediately saying she knew all along, that girl is too smart for her own good, and Ron was surprisingly calm, mostly 'cause Hermoine calmed him down and seeing how happy Harry was when he's with Draco, the happiest he's seen him in the four years he's known Harry he just accepted the situation but not before threatening Draco with bodily harm if he would ever hurt Harry in any way.  
  
Draco surprised Ron when he said, he would let him if anything like that ever happened, Ron was satisfied and left it at the one threat! Harry had to smile at the memory, he just couldn't believe he was so lucky to have Draco as a boyfriend and still couldn't believe what happened to get them to this point.  
  
~ Hogwards express - King's Cross - End of fourth year ~  
  
Draco woke up after on the express after being put to god knows how many hexes, he felt kinda strange, and when he lifted a hand to his face he understood why, his face was covered in little tentacles.  
  
He did a quick counter spell and they were gone but the feeling he was having wasn't gone at all, it was like he was feeling someone else's feelings too, but he shrugged it off thinking it will pass after awhile and met up with his driver, he stepped in the car leaning his forehead against the window while his driver put his school things away. Draco was still feeling very funny and it seemed to get worse every minute, he just kept thinking that it will over soon after he's gotten some rest, IF they ever got home that is, there seemed to be a traffic jam that could take awhile.  
  
After some time, he lost track of the time, they started moving again. It seems a car broke down and Draco could make out 2 people standing near the car that's being towed now, when they got closer he could see that the first person was a very large man with no neck and a bushy moustache, the man didn't seem to happy that his car was being towed away, he dragged the boy who was standing next to him to a more private spot and saw them talk ... well ... it seemed more like yelling to him, the man was waving his hands all over the place and started to turn purple and looked very menacing to him, he couldn't see the boy's face but he could imagine the look on the boys face. The car stopped again and Draco could hear what's being said: "Well, boy, what have you done know? What did ya do to my new car?" yelled the big man and Draco shrunk at the tone the man used and felt a pang of sympathy run trough him but something else as well, it felt like fear but it wasn't coming from him but from someone else, but his attention was diverted at the next chain of events, "I didn't do anything to your car uncle Vernon, I didn't even see it before now" he heard the boy answer in a very quiet voice, he had to strain to hear it, "Don't you get fresh with me boy, I know you did something to me my car, you and your ... your ... ways" Draco couldn't understand why the man would blame the boy and what he meant by 'your ways', "But..." but the boy never had the change to complete his sentence 'cause he was slapped hard against his face and fell to the ground, "Don't talk back to me, you freak!" Draco was shocked not only by what he saw but what he felt, he had a stinging sensation in his face like someone slapped him some time ago 'cause it didn't feel as bad as just being slapped. He kept staring out of the window at the boy to see if he's alright 'cause he heard the man yell again "Get up boy ... Get up ... don't make me repeat myself", he looked at the boy and willed him to get up and when he did he was shocked at what he saw, it seemed it wasn't just any boy, it was Potter, Harry Potter, famous boy- who-lived, getting up from the ground and looking like a beaten dog. Draco knew he should laugh at him after being put trough all those hexes by Potter and his fan-club, but he simply couldn't anymore, he felt like Harry looked. Hurt, ashamed and frightened! When the car started moving again he saw Harry being pulled by the arm out off view.  
  
And Draco was left wondering what just happened. Harry being yelled at and slapped around, surely the boy who lived was being waited on hand and foot, being treated like the Hero that he was, and why was he feeling the way he was, he felt just as Harry looked, could it be that he could feel a little of what Harry was going trough?  
  
He had to find out! After two weeks of intence searching in the Malfoy library looking up hexes and curses, mind links, emotion links and so on and so forth, Draco found nothing. He found it innerving since now and then he would feel very light pains on his body and hoped that he still wasn't feeling what Harry was going trough 'cause if he was Harry was going to one hell of a summer and he meant that litterly! He was gonna find out if he was okay and made a mental note to fly to Harry's house tomorrow to make sure he was okay and see if he was in fact waited on hand and foot, like he thought he would be. 


	3. Privet Drive 4

~ Privet Drive 4 ~  
  
"Well, this is one hell of a summer" thought Harry while he was doing the dishes, it seems that the Dursley's where gonna blame everything that went wrong on Harry and being what he is, they haven't forgotten what happened last time he was there, the Ton-Tongue toffee was one step over the line and they decided to punish him for real this time. It seems they made him their official maid, gardener, cook, mechanic and all round 'do-it all'. He could feel this was gonna happen tough, he felt it after he stepped into the car when his uncle went to pick him up and when his car broke down so did Vernon, he pulled Harry into a secluded spot and started yelling at him  
  
" Well, boy what have you done now? What did you do to my new car?" Harry was baffled, he blamed him? He's never even seen the damn thing, he's always got the latest ones it was hard to keep up with. "I didn't do anything to your car Uncle Vernon, I didn't even see it before now" but that was not was his uncle wanted to hear and yelled even louder this time "Don't you get fresh with me boy, I know you did something to me my car, you and your ... your ... ways" but I don't even have my wand on me thought Harry, how can me and my ways have done anything? "But..." I knew the minute I started my sentence that something was gonna happen and it wasn't going to be something good and I was right, Uncle Vernon lifted his hand and slapped Harry hard against his face and seeing he was unprepared for a blow of that magnitude he fell on the ground face first  
  
And the strangest thing happened while he was on the flour trying to catch his breath, he felt sympathy run trough him but it wasn't he who felt it, it was like someone else was feeling it and he felt strangely watched, tough he couldn't see anyone around accept for all the cars in the traffic jam but they were too far away weren't they? He couldn't dwell it much longer 'cause his uncle was yelling at him to get up " Get up, boy ... Get up ... don't make me repeat myself" and Harry felt something go trough him like someone willing him to get up but he ignored it 'cause the tone his uncle used would even make the dead get up. When he stood, on wobbly legs, his uncle grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a cab, threw him in and yelled at the cab driver  
  
"Privet Drive 4, Little Whining, Surrey and fast", Harry was glad he didn't own any Muggle money 'cause he was sure he had to pay the driver otherwise. When they arrived 'home' Vernon dragged him in the house and started yelling at him, after some time his aunt cut in and started yelling too as they proceeded to tell what Harry's summer would be like.  
  
"From now on boy, you will cook all the meals and do all the housework, so that your aunt has nothing to do for a change ...", "you will also work in the garden and fix anything on the house ,is that understood?" butted his aunt in "Yes, aunt Petunia" answered Harry and started to leave thinking this was all over but his uncle yelling at him stopped him "Where do you think your going boy? We're not finished yet" giving Harry and evil look he continued "Your *school stuff* " he spat out the word like it was evil " will be put in the cupboard under the stairs where you will be staying from now on too" Harry's head lifted at this and he started to protest " But, that cupboard is much to small for me even without my school trunk, I won't be able to move in there" but this was not a right thing to do since it made his uncle only madder "Shut up boy, You will only speak when spoken too or you won't have any meals is that understood?", feeling if he said anything else he would be punished here and now he said "Yes, uncle Vernon" and lowered his head when his uncle continued "Your owl will be kept in a cage at all times and if she makes any noise we'll kill her" Harry could believe what was he hearing, this wasn't happening and if he knew Hedwig and cages she wouldn't keep quiet very long and she'll be killed, Harry felt a horrible dread coming on and his uncle kept on yelling at him "You will do Dudley's homework after what's been done to him, you are never to leave the house except to work in the gardens".  
  
This all happened two weeks ago and Harry's been threaten like trash and anything that went wrong they blamed on him and his uncle would beat him, he just hoped nothing else would happen 'cause every time something did happen the beatings would get worse and Harry didn't know if you would last the summer if they got any worse. He finished the dishes and went over to his uncle to get a list of all the things he has to do tomorrow before he went to bed, without any food again, he hasn't had any food in few days and he was beginning to feel kinda week 'cause of all the work he has to perform none stop, the beatings and lack of sleep (he kept on having nightmares of Cedric and Voldemort). All letters he got were read out loud and then his Uncle dictated his answers so it would seem he was okay, he had to do this after he set Hedwig free and gotten a letter to ask what was wrong which ended up in a beating.  
  
Harry was allowed to bed a little earlier today but that was only 'cause he got to get up really early so he could finish all his chores. When he lay down in his bed, if you could call it a bed, he was actually sleeping on his school trunk and when he lay down he couldn't move 'cause his back was against the wall and if he turned he would fall into the small space between his trunk and the floor. But Harry couldn't sleep even tough he was tired, he was afraid he's gonna have nightmares again and those strange feeling he was getting from seeming someone else didn't really help either. He kept thinking about what it could mean and after awhile he fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later he was awake again due to another nightmare, he looked at the time and said "might as well get up and start breakfast for the royal highnesses sleeping upstairs" and climbed out of the cupboard and began working "This will be a long day" he thought while searching for the eggs. 


	4. Checking up

~ The next day ~  
  
The sun was had just risen and the world was slowly waking up, the birds were whistling and woke up a certain blond from his sleep. With his hands rubbing in his eyes, he slowly got up. He stretched and yawed while heading towards the bathroom, luckily he had his own private bathroom  
  
so he wouldn't wake up his parents. He took a shower, dressed and headed down for breakfast. One of the house elves was quickly at his side asking what he wanted for breakfast, still a little tired he asked for scrambled eggs 'cause those were quickest to make and he hasn't got a lot of time 'cause he had a long way to go. A few minutes later his breakfast arrived and he ate it quickly asking the elf to search for his broom and put it ready and asked for some sandwiches and water for the road. Bowing deep, saying "Yes, sir, Master Malfoy, sir, immediately, sir" the house elf ran towards the kitchens again. Draco scribbled a little note for his parents saying that he was gonna fly with his broom for the remainder of the day saying not to worry. Leaving the note on the dinning room table, he left quickly towards Harry's home in 'Little Whining, Surrey'.  
  
Meanwhile in 'Little Whining, Surrey' the Dursley's had just finished their breakfast and as always Harry got nothing but the dirty dishes. But he didn't care 'cause the Dursley's had decided to take a trip today 'cause of the extremely good weather', it was really hot today. So Harry made their sandwiches while they packed some stuff together.  
  
When he was finished Uncle Vernon called Harry to him: "Come here, boy, now!", "Yes, uncle Vernon" said a pale looking Harry, he was suddenly not feeling to well, the lack of sleep and food was beginning to take it's toll on him and he didn't think he could take it much longer. "Don't use that tone with me, you ungrateful, little freak" and Harry just looked down at his feet afraid if he'd say much more he would get 'punished' and Uncle Vernon continued "We have some chores for you boy while we're gone, and they have to be done by the time we get back or you won't get any meals for a month is that clear?", Harry inwardly snorted it's not like he was getting any food anyway and his uncle continued, "You have to mown the garden, weed it and water the plants and don't ruin any of your aunts flowers or you will be punished boy, you also have to remove all the old paint on the garage and repaint it and it has to be dry by the evening is that understood?", Harry was in shock, he was expected to do all that in this blistering heat by tonight? The garden alone would take all day, the weather will slow him down and decided to speak up, not a very wise idea but he did anyway "But uncle Vernon..." he started " it's 40°C outside today, that's way to hot to do anything, let alone all those things you ask off me and ..." he never got to finish 'cause he was hit in the face so hard he flew right into a kitchen cupboard and hit his head hard, he looked at his uncle while he was standing over him, his face was purple and he looked murderous and for the first time ever he was afraid that his uncle might kill him and his uncle started yelling very loud not caring who heard him "How dare you tell me what I can and can not do boy, after all we've done for you, taking you in like we did and clothing and feeding you all these years" he hauled Harry up and hit him in the face again and when he fell he kicked him in the ribs, Harry could feel his ribs being pushed against his lungs with every kick leaving him breathless, "You will finish all your chores by tonight or you won't come out of your room for a week and don't try to eat or drink anything, we're gonna know if there's anything missing and if you do boy, you won't see the light of day anymore" he yelled spit flying everywhere, "Is..." kick "that..." kick "understood...?" Harry tried to look up but his head and neck hurt to much to do it and he said very quietly "Understood" 'cause he was afraid he would start coughing up blood all over the kitchen floor but a hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, he let out a cry of pain "Look at me when I'm talking to you boy and speak up ... do you understand what I'm telling you, FREAK!" yelled Vernon in his ear, Harry took a deep breath and said "Understood, sir" and it brought an evil grin to Vernon's face "Good " he said with an evil undertone and hauled Harry up, opened the kitchen door and threw him outside and Harry bumped hard into a tree in the garden and fell down face first "Don't forget what I told you ... by tonight or else" he waved his fist for good measure, and went back inside, took his car keys and went to his car where his wife and son where already waiting, oblivious to the person in the sky who saw the hole exchange with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Harry waited 'till he heard the car drive away and stared coughing real hard and saw there was blood coming up, he hasn't got the time to panic so he went to the mower and stared his chores, after awhile he took of his shirt 'cause it was dirty from the blood and dirt, he ignored the pain and continued, after he finished mowing he started weeding, meanwhile he had an incredible headache, he had difficulty to breath, his back and shoulders where burned from the sun and he felt really dizzy and when he finished that he went looking for a bucket of water for the plants but he couldn't lift it so he dragged it but suddenly a wave of dizziness came over him and he saw the floor getting closer and fell to the ground but before he blacked out the he saw someone with blond hair coming seemingly out of nowhere running towards him yelling his name and he knew no more.  
  
After flying awhile Draco became nervous, he had no idea why he was going to check up on Harry while he was supposed to hate him but he couldn't explain it he felt like he had to and it's not like he really hated him or anything. The road was long and he only stopped once to eat a little but when he was finished he took off again. Luckily researching all those books wasn't in vane, he learned some new spells and hexes and he currently trying one now: the invisibility spell, 'cause he didn't want the muggles to panic over a boy flying on a broomstick now did he. It was also really hot and he was glad he was flying otherwise he would have melted on the spot. After awhile the neighbourhood he was looking for came into view, he knew where Harry lived but not the exact address so he looked for a big house 'cause where else would the boy-who-lived live? When suddenly he heard a familiar voice, it was the big man's voice, the one he was Harry with two weeks ago and went closer to see what is was all about but was shocked at what he heard, it seems Harry had to do all kinda of chores.  
  
"In this heat? They must be nuts. I probably have the wrong house." but when he heard Harry voice saying what he was thinking he knew he was right but he didn't expect the man to explode like he did, he heard a slap and a thud an he knew the man had hit Harry again not alone 'cause he heard it but he could feel it, and when he felt his ribs hurt a little it took all his might to not barge in and help Harry but he stayed put not wanting to put Harry in more trouble then he already was. It went on like that for five more minutes and Draco had to bite his tongue to stay put but he couldn't take the treats and abuse anymore and went down he heard the kitchen door open and saw Harry literally being thrown out and hit a tree.  
  
The man threatened him once more and went back inside. Draco watched Harry lying on the floor, trying to get up and then get in a serious coughing fit that even hurt him just by watching but when he saw the blood he became furious and went after his uncle but the car was already gone so he decided to search for Harry's room and look for his stuff and maybe make some of his uncle stuff vanish mysteriously, he went upstairs and heard the lawn mower, that means Harry started his chores. Thinking he was okay Draco search the house for Harry's room, he looked in every room but didn't find any room that could be associated with Harry in any way tough one minute he tough he'd found it, it was the smallest room there was but it was packed with toys which he presumed were his cousins. He looked out of the window and saw Harry sitting on his knees pulling stuff out of the ground, he was shirtless and Draco was shocked at what he saw Harry wasn't just burned red like a lobster, which had to hurt like hell, but he had also several bruises on his chest and sides, he watched him for a while, seeing him cough now and then sway, seeing Harry getting up and going for a bucket, Draco decided enough was enough and went back downstairs and when he reached the kitchen door he saw Harry sway terribly, seeing that Harry was gonna faint soon, he yelled "Finite Incantatem" and became visible again and ran to Harry went he fell to the ground yelling "Harry!!" But Harry already blacked out, he picked Harry up mindful of his injuries and his burned back and shoulders, he was amazed how light he was, you should see and feel all his ribs which disturbed Draco greatly. He carried Harry inside and lay him down on the couch, looked for water and a washcloth and began refreshing Harry with water. Suddenly tears were flowing down Draco's face, tears for Harry and all he went trough and tears for himself because he was such git to Harry for four years thinking he had it all while he was being beaten by his own family, from that moment on he decided he would protect Harry at all costs and be friendly towards him. And he would apologise to him as soon as he woke up and he hoped that would be soon.  
  
~ A few hours later ~  
  
Draco as worrying terribly 'cause Harry hadn't woken up yet and he was scared, scared he was gonna lose him and he wouldn't and couldn't lose him not now, not now he decided to protect him instead of putting him into trouble and ... he never finished the tough 'cause the body next to him was moving and trying to sit up but Draco pushed him back down  
  
"Sssstt, no no, lay down, you're gonna hurt yourself" and Harry lay back down and opened his eyes and looked at the person talking to him, he recognized the voice but it weren't any of the Dursley's 'cause they wouldn't talk to him that friendly or with that much worry in their voices, but he couldn't see clearly, he hasn't got his classes on but then a soft hand put his glasses on saying "Here you go, that should help." It did indeed help and he could clearly see the person next to him but he was shocked at who it was: it was Malfoy and not just Malfoy, a smiling Malfoy looking very worried. "Malfoy...?" Harry asked and Draco nodded softly and Harry felt that strange feeling again coming from somewhere else, worry and fear and it was coming from Malfoy, that's impossible, "... what are you doing here" and he struggled to get up but Draco hold him down saying "Harry calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you, please lie still, you're hurt very badly ... here drink this ... you're dehydrated" while shoving a glass of water in his hands. Harry was shocked not only did Malfoy just call him 'Harry' but he also worried about him and tried to help him but he said "No thanks..." and Draco looked panic stricken and said "Please, Harry you have to drink this, you're body needs it or you're gonna collapse again ... please Harry" Harry was shocked for the 3rd time that day, did Malfoy just beg? Will miracles never end?  
  
"You don't understand Malfoy, they are gonna notice I drank something and I really don't think I could take another punishment" Harry said looked at Malfoy hoping he will understand but Draco merely said "It's mine, I brought it from the Manor, I don't need it anymore ... please drink it" he looked at Harry hoping he would drink it, Harry looked at him and the glass several times and drank it very slowly 'cause he didn't really feel like throwing up soon and when he was offered a sandwich he was baffled, did Malfoy come with a food packet? "Malfoy why are you here and what's with all the food?" "I'll explain later, first you have to eat something, you look way to thin" gesturing at Harry's chest, Harry who didn't realise he didn't have his shirt on became very red in the face and looked down but Draco didn't say anything except "Eat!" while shoving a sandwich in Harry's hand. Harry looked at the sandwich, he hadn't eaten in awhile and was glad he could now but wasn't really hungry and looked at Draco's hopeful face and took a bite, it was really good and he smiled and Draco smiled back eating a sandwich himself, he only eat half the sandwich before he was full and looked at Draco once more who looked at Harry then at the sandwich and then back at Harry and said "Is that all you're gonna eat?" Harry just nodded saying "When you're not used to eating, you're full rather quick", Draco nodded and ate the last piece of his sandwich before refilling Harry's glass with water again, Harry had a strange look on his face at the exchange and Draco smiled, Harry though he rather liked his smile, he shrugged and asked "Malfoy what are you doing here? Really?", Draco looked down and blushed suddenly very ashamed tough he didn't know why, which made Harry look baffled.  
  
He drank his water while Draco first apologised for being such a git all these years and felt relieved when Harry excepted it and began telling him everything what's happened since King's Cross, how he felt anything Harry felt but much less severe, how he saw how his uncle slapped him in the face on the street that day, how he looked in books about the link between them and didn't find anything, how he grew more worried day by day saying he felt what Harry felt and how he came today to check up on him and saw what happened today with his uncle and all the chores he had to do but he stopped when he saw Harry's face looking horror stricken and asked "Harry, what's wrong?" laying a hand on his shoulder "Oh, my god..." yelled Harry "... the chores, I still have to do the garage,... god he's gonna kill me if it's not finished" and he stood up but he stood up too quick and grew dizzy once more and started to fall down again but Draco caught him in time and lay Harry back down saying that he took care of it and when Harry looked at him quizinly and asked "How?" Draco explained he called some painters to do the job and said if they do it quickly they would get paid extra, so they finished faster then was thought humanly possible, then neither boy said anything but Draco broke the silence when he started laughing at the face Harry made which was utter unbelief and then he started laughing harder at the look of shock Harry made 'cause to be honest Harry was shocked that Draco could use a muggle phone and then the ability to just laugh openly. When he stopped laughing Draco explained that his father tough him how to use muggle stuff by saying "know your enemy and it's tools" he snorted at that saying he never saw muggles as his enemy's that was his father talking but he did hated the Dursley's tough 'cause off all the things they put Harry trough and shrugged. It was quiet for awhile and after awhile Harry spoke up saying "Thank you for everything" and Draco just smiled and looked back down but snapped his head back up when Harry asked "Why?" and Draco just said "I guess because of the link, I can feel what you feel and nobody deserves to go trough what you go trough" it wasn't a lie but the absolute truth was that he liked Harry more then a friend but was afraid to say it, but Harry nodded and excepted it and that was good enough for him. They talked awhile longer about everything and nothing and after while Draco had to go "Harry, I have to go before your family comes back and I don't want you to get into more trouble ..." he said while getting his stuff. Harry walked with him to the kitchen door and said "I really enjoyed talking to you today, Mal... Draco" he said smiling "and thank you for everything" he said and he did something neither of them expected, he hugged Draco, it seemed right and they were both at peace for that one minute they hugged. And when they parted Draco asked "Can I come back? I'll come at night and I promise I won't make any noise and I'll be invisible so now muggle will see me but I'll understand you don't want me to and ..." but he stopped when Harry put a finger against his lips saying "You're babbeling Draco and don't be silly of course I want you to come back, I'll be there" and he pointed to the cupboard under the stairs "That's my room, they sometimes lock it so you'll have to open it for me" and at Draco's look of shock he said "It's alright really, I'm used to it and when I'm not there I'll wait on the porch right here" and smiled while Draco relaxed again.  
  
Draco took his broom and walked in the garden so he could take off but suddenly turned and ran to Harry and hugged him "Be safe", they parted and Draco lay a hand on Harry's unbruised cheek and asked "Promise?" and Harry nodded tears in his eyes, nobody ever cared that much about him, Draco wiped the tears away with his dumb and said "I'll be back tomorrow", smiled, went to his broom, cast the invisibility spell and took off! Draco was only just gone and Harry already missed him, and occurrence for which he would have hexed you on the spot a few days ago, but he couldn't deny the fact that he liked this Draco, he liked him a lot and he made him feel safe, something he hasn't felt since the summer began.  
  
When the Dursley's came home they weren't so glad that the job was done, you could see that they wanted to punish him 'again' but instead of yelling or hitting they locked him in his 'room' but he didn't care 'cause he knew he would see Draco the very next day. 


	5. Birthdays And Savings

~ Chapter 4: Birthdays and Savings ~  
  
And Draco did come the next and the days after that, and he always brought food and water for Harry 'cause he had a feeling Harry still didn't get any food. The Dursley's never noticed Draco came on nightly visits, the reason was that they never locked the door until now so Harry met Draco in the garden in which they would share the food Draco brought and they talked hours and hours about their family's, school and life itself and both boys enjoyed it immensely, Harry once said that Draco's visits were the only thing keeping him 'sane' in this house. Draco enjoyed visiting too, he told Harry things he could never tell anyone else, and he like it but then again, he liked Harry very much, thinking about it made him blush again and looked down. He made it his business that Harry would eat and drink at part of his policy of keeping him safe, he also thought he looked better because of it, he even smiled more and he liked that smile a lot and wanted to see more of it.  
  
When they parted that evening he did something he only dreamed off, he took Harry's face in both hands, leaned closer, ignoring the look of shock Harry made and kissed Harry's scar and quickly withdrew to look in Harry's face. He saw something he didn't expect, he saw tears, he expected to see revulsion or even a look that could kill but instead he saw tears and became worried "Harry what's wrong, I didn't hurt you did I", he knew Harry's scar hurt now and then and thought maybe he hurt it now too and he couldn't bare it if he did, but Harry's just shaked his head "No, it's just ... nobody ever kissed me like that ... except for maybe my mother and father and I don't remember that" and Draco understood. Harry was never loved in all the years he lived here, "Come here!" and Draco took Harry in his arms and hugged him hard, mindful of the lingering injuries he had, they stood there for awhile until Harry's trembling seized, they parted and like the first time he was came he dried the tears with his dumbs and repeated like every night he was here  
  
"Be safe", laid his hand on his face and said "Promise?" and Harry nodded giving him a teary smile, Draco smiled back and walked towards his broom and before he had a change to say the spell he was hugged from behind by Harry "Thank you", Draco turned around hugged back and said "No, thank *you*" pushed Harry gently away, cast the spell and jumped on his broom yelling "See ya tomorrow" and waved although Harry couldn't see him anymore. Harry waved although he was sure Draco was already gone, he went back sat on the porch and looked at the stars for awhile and realised that tomorrow was his birthday, Draco had been coming for two weeks now and it made him extremely happy and that was the best gift he could get.  
  
The next day, the Dursley's ignored Harry's birthday as usual but when the owls began swooping in they couldn't ignore it any longer, he looked at his uncle when yet another owl swooped in, he recognized it as 'Pig', Ron's owl. He was happy to see them and couldn't suppress a smile but realised he couldn't let his uncle see that he was happy and quickly looked down but it was too late his uncle saw it and Harry suddenly became very white in the face fearing the worsted. "So, you think this is funny, boy? What will the neighbours think of all those owls here, I told you I didn't want to see anything more related with you and you kind, well what are they doing here then boy?" but Harry remained silent afraid he was gonna get hit again "Well, answer me boy!" and Harry looked up at the fast growing red face of his uncle saying "It's my birthday today uncle and those are gifts from my friends" and fell silent again and looked back down and missed the evil smile coming on his uncle's face but his head snapped back up when his uncle said "Well, of course it's your birthday, well open the presents then boy" and Harry tought he died from the shock did his uncle just say he could open his presents? Well, he didn't care if he did or didn't he opened them anyways, from Ron he got a golden snitch which was signed by no other then Victor Krum, it seems they made peace after all. From Hermoine he got a book about 'Quidditch trough the centuries' and a note saying that his name was mentioned as well, being the youngest seeker in a century and all, he flipped the trough the book and saw she was telling the truth not that Hermoine would ever lie about something like that and smiled. From Mr and Mrs Weasley he got a box full off cakes, cookies and candy, from the Weasley twins he got a box full of their new inventions saying 'Thank you' for the 'investment' he made in their shop. From Hagrid he got the usual sweets and cookies. Then from Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who was his godfather and was currently hiding with Professor Lupin, he got a big leather book full of pictures of the Marauders, tough he noticed Wormtail was on no picture, there were also pictures of his mom and dad and his most favourite one, Harry as a baby in his mother's arms, his dad had an arm around them both, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on either site of him and Dumbledore and Hagrid where there too, all the people he loved where in this picture for the exception of one of course: Draco, ... wow, where they that come from Harry? You love him? And when he thought about it he couldn't lie anymore, he loved Draco and those times they spent together are the happiest of his life. He flipped trough the book and saw drawings of what appeared to be dragons and saw the autograph and realised his dad drew them, on the note his godfather sent he explained that his dad loved dragons very much and drew them at every change he got, now he knew where his love for Dragons came from and he smiled and looked at the big family picture again.  
  
When suddenly the book was ripped from his hands by his uncle who flipped through it and said "Good, now we have some rubbish to light the fire with" and smiled his evil smile again and when Harry made a grab for it, he backhanded Harry on the face and yelled at him to start lunch and Harry shocked beyond believe started lunch and saw all his candy, cookies and cakes being given to his cousin Dudley who smiled a smug smile, the books where lying besides the fire ready to be used to light the fire and the snitch and pranks from the Weasley's were simply destroyed and Harry had to bite his tongue to stop him from crying or yelling at his uncle. After preparing lunch and washing the dishes, his uncle made him write 'Thank you' notes to everyone and the owls were gone again and so was Harry's happy feeling, luckily he would see Draco this evening, he hoped. When his family was either outside or upstairs, Harry stopped dusting for a minute and grabbed the book his godfather sent and flipped trough it, looking for the family picture, he was so engrossed in looking for that picture he didn't notice his uncle behind him when suddenly someone yelled "Looking for something?" it was his uncle who kicked Harry in the back and the page Harry was looking for ripped from the book and he grabbed the change and hid the page in the pocket of his oversized pants. He tried getting up but his uncle wouldn't let him, he kept kicking and hitting him yelling what for 'ungrateful brad'.  
  
Harry wanted to cry for help but he knew nobody would hear him, the tried to think about anything but the pain and the first think that sprang to mind was "Draco", oh no, did he just say that out loud? He must have 'cause he's uncle stopped hitting him for the moment, Harry remained as silent as he could biting his lip to prevent he would say anything more, it wasn't quiet for too long tough 'cause his uncle demanded who Draco was "Answer me, boy, who is this Draco?" and when Harry didn't answer or even acknowledged he was there, his uncle grabbed his hair and yanked his head up yelling "I asked you a question boy, who is *Draco *?" he spat the name like it is was something evil, he shaked Harry's head until he answered in a little voice "He's a boy from Hogw.. my school" hoping he'd release his death grip on his head but no such luck 'cause it made Vernon only madder, he stared yelling "A queer! I've been housing a f*****g queer, we'll put a stop to that soon enough" and Harry began trembling because of the look his uncle gave him and he didn't want to guess what me meant by putting a stop to it but he found out soon enough when he felt a hand open the zipper of his pants, realising what was gonna happen he began struggling and begging him to stop saying "Please . stop . please . uncle Vernon . please . I'm not gay . please ." he would say anything to make him stop but he got hit by a fist and his head was released so quickly he fell on the floor really hard and blacked out for a minute, but it was enough so that he uncle opened his pants, ripped them down and had opened his own, when Harry woke up he began struggling again but his uncle pinned his arms and legs down so he couldn't move, he realised what was gonna happen and began crying and hoped it would be over soon, but his uncle released one arm and forced his hand on his uncle's cock whispering in his ear "Come on boy . you're used to this, make me hard . you know you like this and don't pretend you don't .. just imagine I'm you're little bitch . that Draco boy ." but Harry still refused so Vernon just put his hand over Harry's and began moving until he was hard, Harry sobbed all the time repeating the mantra of "It will all be over soon, It will all be over soon" over and over again, when his uncle was hard he let go of Harry's arm and pinned it back down and now moving between his legs and Harry began crying harder begging him to stop and cried out when his uncle penetrated him hard and began slamming into him until he came and Harry couldn't move anymore, he redid his pants hauled him up and threw him in his 'room' and bolted the door saying he was a lousy fuck and wouldn't let him out until he was 'cured' of this sickness. And then started the fire with Harry's books.  
  
Harry tried to climb onto his trunk but he hurt to much so he stayed in the little space between his trunk and the door, coughing up blood now and then and when he heard his 'family' leave to go for dinner since Harry couldn't cook he started crying and couldn't stop, slowly he fell asleep trying to forget he was ever born and didn't hear the Dursley's return and go to bed and neither did he hear the silent 'whoosh' and 'flop' of someone landing on the lawn.  
  
Draco had a strange feeling all day, he knew it was Harry's birthday today and went looking for the perfect gift to give him, he could feel Harry all day long, at first he felt extreme unbelief and then happiness and it made Draco relax but when he started to feel the pain again he panicked and when the pain came from between his legs he really panicked and decided to leave immediately. When he arrived at the house he was no lights on and there was no Harry on the porch either which worried him and then he remembered Harry's so called 'room' and went inside whispering Harry's name now and then hoping he would answer. When he reached the door he knocked softly and whispered Harry's name when he didn't hear an answer but only a pained moan he opened the door and was shocked at what he saw: Harry's was beaten beyond believe, lying on his side and there was blood trickling from his mouth and legs and Harry seemed to be having another nightmare 'cause his hand was clutched on his scar, Draco was pissed beyond believe and tried to wake Harry up but Harry began struggling and began sobbing "No . please . uncle Vernon . stop" and Draco's worsted fear became reality, Harry had been raped and he was unable to keep him safe and he decided enough was enough and began shaking Harry and calling his name until he woke up.  
  
Harry woke up 'cause someone was shaking him and calling his name, afraid that he was gonna get beaten or worse raped again he curled up in a ball and recoiled from the arms shaking him. Draco was livid and hurt 'cause when Harry woke up he recoiled from him thinking he was gonna get beaten again or worse. but relaxed for Harry's sake and touched his shoulder gently whispering "Harry . it's me: Draco . I'm not gonna hurt you . Harry? . please . look at me ." When Harry opened his eyes and saw who it was, he threw himself in Draco's arms and began crying, afraid Harry was gonna wake the Dursley's up, he picked him up and walked to the porch, sat down and moved Harry in his lap who was still crying liked a little child and clinging to Draco as if he was his lifeline. Draco didn't mind and rocked Harry back and forth whispering words in his ears to calm Harry down. When Harry stopped crying after awhile and fell silent, Draco kissed the top of his head "Sssst, I'm here, I'm here, nobody is ever gonna hurt you again". After awhile Harry lifted his head and looked into Draco's eyes, lifting a hand to his face whispering "You're real ... you're really here", Draco just nodded and Harry smiled hugging Draco like his life depended on it and began telling what happened: about his presents, the beating and the rape, Draco remained silent and didn't interrupt he didn't want Harry to tell the story twice after all.  
  
When Harry stopped he was crying again and Draco lifted his head drying the tears with his hands whispering "Everything is gonna be okay Harry, I'm gonna take you away from here and you're never coming back and nobody is ever gonna hurt you again.by my life or death I can protect you and I will" kissing the scar as he finished. Harry smiled and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder feeling for the first time in his life loved and protected. Neither boy said anything for awhile and enjoyed each others company until Draco spoke up "Oh, I forgot, I have something for you" and reached in his pockets and drew out a little box wrapped in gold and red paper "Here . one present you get to keep . Happy Birthday, Harry", Harry pulled himself up and looked in the face of Draco then at the present and then back at Draco and said "You remembered!" looking shocked that Draco even knew that it was his birthday, "Of course I remember" he said smiling "Open it" and looked at Harry intently while he opened his present, the paper wrapping was gone very quickly and Draco smiled at Harry's eagerness and looked at his face while Harry gasped and said "It's . it's beautiful" it was a little silver Dragon and it yawned and stretched looking between Harry and Draco for awhile before settling back and falling asleep. "It's called a Celeb'loki, which means 'Silver Dragon' in the Elven language, it's for protection, it only allows people who love you to come close. do you like it?" asked tenderly looking back down, Harry didn't know what to say, did Draco just say he loved me 'cause if the dragon only allows people who love me to come close then it means . "It's beautiful Draco, I love it ." he said smiling and Draco smiled back but blushed when Harry said "You love me?" and Draco was horror stricken, 'Oh no, how did he find out?' and looked at the Dragon 'Of course, the dragon allows only people who love him to come close, damn' but he couldn't lie to Harry, not anymore and whispered "Yes" and looked down afraid to see the look on Harry's face but Harry's heart was flowing with love and lifted Draco's head with a finger and made Draco look into his eyes and said "Why didn't you tell me?" , Draco looked into those green pools and thought 'Why didn't I tell him? Fear of rejection mostly and fear of revulsion maybe' but didn't answer and kept looking in Harry's eyes, trying to see what Harry was thinking, but when he looked he saw neither rejection or revulsion but saw '. love . no . I must be mistaken .' but he wasn't and he decided to take a change and leaned closer and closer, he moved his hand towards Harry's face and stroked his hair pulling him slowly closer giving Harry the change to pull away but he didn't 'cause suddenly their lips met and they kissed, it was a slow but very gentle kiss, neither boy wanting to hurry and try to get to know each other trough the kiss, they kissed awhile until the need of oxygen became to great and when they parted they looked into each other's eyes, leaning their foreheads together and Draco couldn't remember why he didn't say anything all this time, they lost lots of time together and decided everything would change now and said "I love you Harry, with my heart, body and soul" and kissed Harry lightly on the lips looking back into Harry's eyes waiting for Harry to say something and when he did, his heart swelled with love, "I love you too Draco, with my heart, body and soul" and kissed Draco lightly on the lips, like Draco did moments before. They smiled at each other and kissed a few times until they realised where they were and decided to leave. Draco shrunk all of Harry's stuff while Harry tried to look for the remains of his presents which wasn't a lot, just a little ash from the books but he took it anyway. They both left on Draco's broom stick neither boy looking back.  
  
They decided to stay at the "Leaky Cauldron" for the rest of the vacation, 'cause Harry couldn't stay at the mansion 'cause Draco's dad was a death eater and therefore a Voldemort follower, and they had enough money anyway. Draco told his parents his wanted to stay with a friend for awhile 'cause he missed school too much but they didn't really care, as long as he was safe, he could do anything. So they both stayed in one room in the "Leaky Cauldron", talking and getting to know each other better while Harry's wounds healed and walking around "Diagon Ally" and looked at the shops now and then. They never went any further then kissing 'cause Harry still hurt from the rape and Draco didn't want to hurt Harry in anyway like he promised but they did sleep in one bed both feeling a lot safer and more at peace when they did. He sent letters to all his friends and family (those being Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore and Hagrid, Ron and Hermoine) saying where he was staying, with who and why: they never said anything about the 'severe' beatings or the rape they just told them he was threaded like a slave, slept in the cupboard and got slapped several times; the reason they did this was because Harry knew that Sirius would go after them and Harry didn't want him to get caught, at first they didn't like who he was staying with and the fact they were boyfriends but were grateful in the end that Draco was there to take him away and they excepted the situation. The time soon came when they had to buy their books for school and Harry and Draco met with Ron and Hermoine on platform 9 ¾ where Ron made his first and only treat. 


	6. A Quiet School Year?

~ Present day ~  
  
Thinking about it made him smile, he was really glad he was back at Hogwards, it turned to be an interesting year, and with the DADA job open again, they needed a new teacher. In the beginning of the new school year when Dumbledore made his speech, everybody got quite a shock when he told them, they wouldn't be having one new DADA teacher but two, they were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The arrangement was that Professor Lupin would teach three weeks in a month and Sirius Black would replace him the one week he was 'sick', so they wouldn't miss any lessons, also Sirius would be helping Lupin in class with the more serious hexes and curses or evil creatures they were to study that year. That turned out to be the second happiest day of his life, he had everybody with him that year, his family :'Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Hagrid', his best friends: 'Ron and Hermoine' and of course his boyfriend: 'Draco'. But the day Sirius told him he was free definatly came first. Wondering how he got free? Well ... it's a long story ... but this is the short one:  
  
'It was in that 'one hell of a summer' and it seemed Voldemort had gotten word that Harry ran away from home and was currently staying in 'The Leaky Cauldron' all by himself, you see he never knew Draco was there too since his loyal death eater Lucius Malfoy never mentioned this, probably 'cause he never knew himself but that's besides the point, the point is that Voldemort sent Wormtail to kill Harry for good. Wormtail accepted the mission and turned into a rat so there wouldn't be any problems getting to Harry's room. Draco was sitting at the bar by himself that day since Harry was taking his afternoon nap when he saw a rat running by, he found that strange for two reasons, the first one being: he never saw rats here since it was a clean establishment if you didn't count the dust of course, the second being that the rat looked too much like the one Ron was carrying around the first three years of school and since he knew the hole Wormtail-Sirius story he ran after it. Draco bursed into the room hoping he would be on time and instead of finding Harry murdered he found Wormtail face first on the ground bound with invisible rope and a very happy looking Harry next to him. Seems Harry felt the recognition Draco felt when he saw Wormtail and pretended to be asleep when he entered the room, not expecting Harry to be awake he was overpowered rather quickly. T hey quickly alerted Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore who on his turn alerted the ministry and one week and many interrogations later Sirius was able to tell Harry and Remus that he was in fact a free man and was cleared by all charges. The next day the hole wizarding world knew, because of the well read 'Daily Prophet'. Sirius was now free to live with Remus without having to hide himself or their relationship. Remus and Sirius also asked if Harry wanted to live with them during summer brakes instead of going to live with the Dursley's and since Draco was allowed to visit and stay if he wanted, he quickly accepted the offer' and that brings us to the present day.  
  
It also turned to be the best year Harry ever had, al his classes were with the Slytherins, so he saw his boyfriend all day and since the Slytherins saw that Draco was serious about the relationship they pretty much left Harry and his friends alone, of course some still tried but a glare and a treat from Draco quickly stopped them, he also learned a lot in DADA, Harry was becoming stronger everyday that it amazed even Dumbledore, Potions was a lot more enjoyable too since Professors Lupin and Black began working at Hogwards, Snape calmed down a lot towards Harry afraid that his godfather might do something since the man had a very short temper and Harry was in fact learning something now and that fact even scared him. And the best thing off al was that Harry shared his room with Draco, since Harry was prefect and had his own room they were able to do that but not after asking Dumbledore if it was ok, explaining they couldn't sleep without each other anymore but Dumbledore understood and gave them permission with a knowing twinkle in his eyes that made both boys blush and leave with red heads that could compete with the Weasley's.  
  
So Harry was enjoying his school year which was rather quiet, nothing happened yet not even Voldemort tried to do anything since sending Wormtail after Harry and they were no attacks what so ever! Harry didn't really like the silence, it was just ... too quiet ... like the silence before a storm and he didn't like it one bit, thinking that al this time Voldemort could be planning something horrible didn't really help but was brought out of his reverie by a gentle hand cupping his face and a sweet voice calling his name. He smiled at Draco and apologised. Draco just smiled knowingly, he felt all the emotions Harry was having at moment and he knew he was thinking about everything that happened so far. "Man, Harry what were you thinking about? You were miles away ... we've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes now, got Hermoine rather worried at a certain point" said Ron while pulling his girlfriend closer by the shoulders, Harry smiled and said "Oh, just stuff ... everything that happened to get us here" and they nodded understanding, it was after all amazing, "Hey, what do you think Sirius and Remus want to ask you Harry?" asked Ron while looking at Harry who was being pulled into the lap of Draco "Oh right, I forgot that for a moment ... I have no clue really ... I just hope it isn't any bad news" said Harry while he felt Draco's arms tighten around him at the last part, "I'm sure it isn't Harry ..." said Hermoine looking up from her book, does she ever stop reading? "I have my own theory worked out and if I'm right it can't be bad news" and she smiled a knowing smile and raised her hand to prevent them asking the expected question and said "You'll find out soon enough ... look ... here they come ... it's time for us to go back inside" she pointed at two men coming from the castle who had come to collect them and they rose to their feet picking up all their stuff going to the two men waiting at the entrance of the castle completely missing the hooded person keeping an eye on them. 


	7. Evil Planning!

~ Chapter 6: Evil Planning ~  
  
He was pissed, no furious was more like it, that damn Potter boy had survived one to many times, it didn't even matter how hard he tried.  
  
It all started that one fateful evening in 1981. Voldemort heard a preminission that the Potter boy would kill him when he grew up so he decided to stop him from growing up, luckily he had a man on the inside one of James Potters best friends: Peter Pettigrew, who recently became their secret keeper and would be the last mistake they would ever make. Pettigrew told them were he would find them and a date one they would be alone in the house without Potter's other friends: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. That day went rather well for Voldemort, he killed some muggles, then going into 'Godric's Hollow' was easier then expected, James Potter wasn't even a threat and was death quickly enough, but then that damn girl kept getting in his way begging him to kill her instead, not knowing what would happen if he did he granted a part of her wish: he killed her, but little did he know that her death would have protected that little brad of hers and his spell backfired, he didn't die of course but he hasn't got a body of his own anymore.  
  
Then ten years later he found a willing victim who would share his body for the time being which he could use to find the 'philosopher stone' but that plan backfired too when that damn Potter boy interfered once again, the year after that his younger self was unable to stop him and two years later the boy excapted ruining his well laid plans. And on top of that he captured his loyal servant Wormtail and since that day he decided he had to kill the boy for good and if you want something done right, do it yourself and he waited until the perfect opportunity presented himself. He decided to lay low for awhile not attacking anybody giving everybody a false sense of security and when the time was right he would attack and kill the boy fore good. He asked his servant 'Snape' who was his insider in Hogwards for all the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends which he quickly got. Then he heard that Harry and his friends wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade the first of April but would be staying at Hogwards for a pick - nick, he decided the time was right.  
  
When the day came Voldemort just hid in the trees by the lake and watched them enjoy themselves thinking 'Enjoy while you can young Potter cause it will be your last!' and he grinned evilly. He watched them talk for awhile waiting for the prefect moment but panicked slightly when his friends stared calling Harry's name who didn't react, at first the tough that Harry heard him and quickly cast an invisibility charm hiding himself even more but re-appeared when he realised it was a false alarm. They talked a little after that and heard the girl say it was time to go back inside, he smiled evilly and realised his time had come. He waited 'till they packed everything and when they started walking, Harry being the last one to leave, he quickly cast a spell to rip the basket he was carrying and everything fell to the floor, 'Perfect' he thought. He saw the Malfoy boy come toward him and the other two stop, if he had know about that boy he would have killed him a long time ago but he smiled and thought 'Oh well, at least his father paid' and he went back to the conversation "I'm fine Draco, you go ahead, I'll be right there" he heard Harry say but the Malfoy boy seems hesitant at first but since Harry was persistent that he should 'go ahead and try to find something out about those two' pointing at the two man now talking to the other two, he left Harry and went with the others toward the castle. When they were far enough he decided this was the time that the boy-who- lived would become the boy-who-died and revealed himself. He got rather close but then Harry's scar began to hurt and saw the boy drop to his knees yelling at the top of his lungs. He forgot about the scar, now he couldn't just kill the boy and disappear without anyone ever noticing he was there cause the yell alerted his friends and those ex- friends of Wormtails. But he was prepared to fight, it wasn't like they were his match anyways and he laughed cruelly.  
  
Preparing himself for what would be an interesting 'little' battle. 


	8. The Battle!

~ Chapter 7: The Battle ~  
  
"... it's time to get back inside!" said Hermoine and they started to get everything together. Ron took the basket with food, Hermoine wore her books and the big blanket they brought, Draco wore the basket with the forks, knives, spoons and other silverware they brought and Harry decides to carry the basket with the glasses and plates. Ron and Hermoine were already walking towards Sirius and Remus who were waiting for them.  
  
Draco started walking with Harry just behind him, but he didn't get far 'cause the basket Harry was carrying ripped open and everything fell to the floor, luckily the grass was soft so no glasses or plates broke. Harry quickly started to get everything together when Draco stared walking back while Ron and Hermoine, after seeing everything was okay, walked towards Sirius and Remus. "Need any help, love?" asked a worried Draco, Harry looked up with a smile and said "No, I got but thanks", but Draco wasn't that easily persuaded "Are you sure, I can help you carry *that* if you want" Draco said while pointing at the basket and looking around kinda worriedly, Harry just shaked his head, Draco was very protective of him since the summer since Harry got raped and beaten, nobody but Harry's closes friend were allowed near and if one should even look wrong at him Draco would sent them the 'Malfoy' glare and make a threat so they wouldn't even think off doing it again but luckily not many people did and they were left alone and even then he was still very protective as if round every corner a murderer would be waiting but Harry didn't complain he found it sweet and he felt very safe the safest he's ever felt in his life but he could really handle a basket and he looked up saying "I'm fine Draco, you go ahead, I'll be right there", Draco was still hesitant looking back between their friends and Harry a frown on his face but before he could say anything, Harry said "go ahead and try to find something out about those two" pointing at Sirius and Remus with a big smile and raised eyebrow, and that was it Draco smiled back knowing how much Harry loved those two he went to investigate and walked towards the group standing some 100 meters away waiting for Draco and Harry to join them.  
  
Harry cleaned everything up and stood up ready to walk to the group waiting for him but he didn't get very far 'cause suddenly he felt an incredible pain in his scar and fell to his knees screaming out loud while he clutched his head in his hands, his vision became blurry because of the tears flowing down his face but he saw his friend stop, turn and run towards him wands raised. He heard a familiar, too familiar for his taste, laugh and wanted to scream to his friend to run but he couldn't 'cause his throat hurt to much. A few seconds passed, even though they looked like hours to him, he got used to the pain and started to stand again and the voice started laughing louder and harder, he turned and came face to face with his greatest enemy: Voldemort.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the boy-who-lived, ... still alive I see ... " said Voldemort cruelly "... but that's something we can change rather quickly" he said stepping closer to Harry, smiling evilly. "We'll see about that" said Harry while he heard his friends come closer yelling his name "Harry! Harry! Are you alright?", Draco, Sirius and Remus where the first to stand by him, Hermoine and Ron followed quickly after that, but Harry paid to attention to them he just kept staring at Voldemort trying to ignore the pain and prepping himself for a battle he wouldn't forget but when he felt Draco place his hand on his shoulder shouting his name he snapped out of his reverie and looked at his boyfriend saying "Yeah, I'm alright but ..." he said snapping his head back at Voldemort "I know someone who won't be in a little while ..." he took a step closer ignoring the "No, Harry no's" from his friends "... I'll let ya guess three times ... Tom!" and he smiled evilly. "Don't call me that you insolent brad ... you don't know who you're messing with ... and besides you wouldn't come close enough to hurt me ..." yelled Voldemort raising his wand towards Harry, who doesn't even flinch.  
  
Maybe Harry didn't move but his friends did and all at the same they raised there wands ready to yell some curses and hexes but before they could utter even a word they heard Harry yell "Noooooooo .... stop!" and their wands were ripped from their hands and were flung backwards really hard and really fast and landed a couple of meters further on the ground. It seems Voldemort yelled "expelliarmus" just before they even got a change to do anything. Harry looked at his friends and was relieved to find they are unhurt and already getting up but frowned when they couldn't seem to move, it seemed they were all trapped in some sort of bubble and couldn't move beyond them, they were desperately banging on the bubble, yelling and screaming to let them out but it was no use, Harry looked at Draco who was looking helplessly at Harry tears rolling down his face 'cause he couldn't do anything, he can't help Harry and protect him, he whispered 'I love you' to Harry like it was the last time he would be able too, Harry whispered it back but frowned at the sudden scared look on Draco's face, the pain in his head came back and remembered Voldemort was still there but before he could even turn he heard  
  
"Crucio" and he felt an incredible pain: his very bones were on fire, his head was surely splitting along his scar, his eyes were rolling madly in his head, he wanted it to end ... to black out ... to die ... but he couldn't and he wouldn't, he promised himself that if he ever met Voldemort again it would 'end' then and there and that was sticking to that. He never noticed Voldemort rose him in the air and walked towards his friends until he dropped hard on the floor, he started coughing and felt blood run down his chin 'well ... this is familiar' he thought but stiffened when he heard a yell "Open your eyes Potter so your friends can see what kinda hero you really are" but Harry refused even when his friends were yelling at him "Do it Harry, please open your eyes or he's gonna hurt you again, please Harry please" but still he refused he wouldn't let Voldemort get the pleasure but when his head was yanked up and heard a collective gasp from his friends he opened his eyes and looked strait in those of Draco's grey eyes brimming with tears thinking 'that he couldn't look that bad after one crucius curse now could he?' but the looks of his friend told him otherwise.  
  
He looked at ever single one of them telling he loved them and that it wasn't their fault but stopped when he heard " Ooohh ... this just brakes my heart ... of course it's their fault Potter that you should suffer ... well partially at least ..." he chuckled " ... they should have known better then to attack me ... even you knew *that* ... for every single person ... *you* get to suffer " he smiled and yelled "CRUCIO" five time in a row each time with a little more time between them so he wouldn't get used to the pain, Harry yelled and yelled and yelled until he couldn't do it anymore, the pain numbed everything, he distinctly heard the voices of Sirius, Remus, Draco, Ron and Hermoine begging Voldemort to stop and take them in his place but Voldemort said "Why should I do that, it's more fun this way ... I didn't come here for you ... I have no interest in you ... you getting to watch is just a bonus ..." and yelled "Crucio" one more time. After what seems like days to Harry and his friends, he stopped and left Harry alone for awhile, Harry lay on his side facing his friends, he was terribly bruised and bled everywhere on his body, he was shaking, his breathing was very shallow and his eyes looked ... dead.  
  
All his friends were crying afraid Harry was gonna die but suddenly a big shutter went trough Harry and it seemed his eyes glowed but it was gone so fast it was hard to tell it was real or not. Suddenly Harry coughed and blinked his eyes several times getting on his knees he fumbled in his robes looking for his wand, when he found it he tried to stand but his knees gave away, he tried several time before finally standing on wobbly legs. Voldemort just laughed but his friends stared at him in wonder and unbelief yelling "Harry ... get out of here ... run ... go away ... don't do anything foolish ..." but he ignored them and stepped closer to Voldemort wand raised.  
  
Both Harry and Voldemort yelled "Crucio" at the same time and the same thing happened like what happened last year when they both yelled "Avada Kedavra" at the same time but this time no ghost or dead people came out of the wand only the power surge connecting them was there. Harry tried to hold on as long as he could but with his weakened state he fell to his knees easily and the surge was broken and before he could even utter a word his wand was out of his hand and in Voldemort's.  
  
It seemed like the end!!  
  
Suddenly Harry felt that shutter again and his eyes glowed but it was quickly gone again. He suddenly felt strong even though he didn't look like it and was back on his feet again, "you foolish boy, you really don't know when to stop do you ... well ... it will all be over soon" and pointed the two wands at him and yelled "Avada Kedavra" at the same time as Harry even though he hasn't got a wand.  
  
They all looked at Harry in shock, he had his hand raised and a green beam was coming from it, 'Wandless magic ... he can do wandless magic ...' and their hope rose again. The beams hit each other and held on, feeling Voldemort was losing his powers he took advantage of the situation, closed his eyes and began muttering words he never heard before and the surge intensified and hit Voldemort whose eyes became wide when the beam struck his chest and he fell down: Voldemort was dead!  
  
Harry looked relieved as Voldemort's body began falling down, the two wands fell from his hand and hit the ground beams hitting from them, Harry's eyes widened and looked at his friends, who were now free and started running towards him, and turned his head in time to see a black and green beam coming towards him, hitting him in the chest with a strength he flew back against a nearby tree hitting his head hard and slumping down, hearing the screams of his friends he lost consciousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Should I write a sequel or not?  
  
Depends on the reviews people.  
  
So review.please. pretty. please  
  
Oh and come and join us at 


End file.
